My What?
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: It's my birthday? Oh... Well, my crew planned something! Yosh! Read on and find it out! Shishi!  - LuNa, One-shot, FLUFFY!


**My sister made this one. Please be nice since it's her first story :P And I edited it so grammar is still **_**shti adn sfutf**_** - totally on purpose.**

**We don't own One Piece**

**Warning! MY SISTER IS EVEN FLUFFIER WITH LUNA THAN I AM!**

* * *

><p>Luffy looked at the calendar with narrowed eyes. There was something about May 5… But what? He couldn't remember… 'What was it…? A special meat day…?' Luffy thought. Said sighed and rubbed his head. He shrugged his shoulders and exited the men quarter. He looked around and his eyebrows knitted together in a confused expression. 'Where the hell is everyone?' he thought again. He went downstairs and looked around.<p>

"YOU MORON!" Luffy yelped and turned fast, looking at a furious Navigator.

Luffy's expression turned uneasy and he held his hands before him in defence. "I didn't do anything!" he yelled. He pinched his eyes closed, expecting a punch, but they shot open again when he got greeted by a hug. "What the meat?" he yelped confused..

"Happy birthday." She said with a smile. She looked at his face while she still held his shoulders.

Luffy looked with wide eyes at Nami. "It's my birthday?" he asked pointing at himself

Nami nodded happy "Yep!" said Nami with a beaming smile.

"What day is it?" he asked again, but now with a tilted head.

"5 May."

"It's my birthday?"

"Yes."

"Not yours?"

"No."

"What is a birthday?"

"WHAT?" yelled Nami in confusion. Luffy only titled his head. Nami looked at him like she saw a ghost. "You don't know what it is?"

"I didn't celebrate it that much… Dadan was poor and I always forgot…"

"So you do know what it is?"

"A little bit." He said with a huge inhuman grin. Nami looked with half lidded eyes and a sweat drop. Nami knuckled his forehead and she walked towards the kitchen "Why did you call me a moron?" asked Luffy, running after Nami.

Nami turned with a sweet smile and a cocked eyebrow. "Because you did not say that you had your birthday today." She explained and she walked further.

"Oh… How did you know it was my birthday?"

"I have a calendar…" she said. Luffy held his hands behind the back of his head as he walked upstairs.

Luffy chuckled softly. "Yeah, I'm an idiot…"

"I said moron." Chuckled Nami. Luffy chuckled again and held open the door for her. Nami chuckled and looked around. 'Hmm… The others aren't here yet…?' she thought. Luffy sat down on his seat and sighed 'Maybe he thinks this day isn't a big deal… He doesn't know any better.' Nami chuckled to herself.

She opened the fridge with the code, opened the door and grabbed a plate. She put something on it and she closed the fridge again. Nami put something in the cake and she put the lights of. Luffy sat up slightly and he frowned confused with big owlish eyes. Nami walked with a piece of chocolat cake and a birthday candle in it. She caried the plate with the cake on chestheight, so the candle lit her face beautifully. Her eyes and lips were beautifully illuminated. She put the cake on the table and she hummed a birthday song.

"Make a wish." She whispered. Luffy smiled and thought. He grinned and blew the candle out. "Happy birthday." She said again. Luffy smiled and grabbed a fork. He tasted it and hummed. Nami chuckled. Luffy cut another piece and the fork travelled to her.

"Taste it. It's really sweet." He grinned. Nami smiled and did what she was told. It really was sweet. It actually was a piece of cake for Robin, which Sanji made for her but she didn't want it, so Nami just gave it to Luffy. His real birthday present came later either way.

"Luffy…Listen for a sec." said Nami seriously. Luffy looked up looking at her like she said. "I just wanted to say… Euhm… This really is important and I am not going to repeat myself." Luffy nodded with the fork in his mouth and big owlish eyes. Nami smiled and took a deep breath

"I am really grateful 5 May exist… Because that was the day you were born… That was the day you entered this world… If 5 May didn't exist, you didn't exist either… And we never met each other and you didn't save me from Arlong… So thank you…" she smiled sweetly. Luffy blinked a few times. A small smile crept on his face. "A…And I love 5… 5 May… Because… The man I love is born on that day…"

Luffy's eyes now slighlty widened. He knew what love meant. Hell, Hancock even stalked him with that for two years and he never could answer her feelings… So this was love he could answer?

"A…And that is my birthday present…" she whispered, looking away.

Luffy cut another piece of the cake and he pointed the fork to her with a grin. "Here." Nami looked with wide eyes at Luffy. Did he even listen! She pouted and opened her mouth already. Luffy ate the piece before Nami could. Nami now frowned irritated and Luffy chewed slowly.

"Stupid ass… First you didn't listen and than you eat the piece which was meant for me…" she pouted. Luffy grinned and chewed further. Now a vein beated in her forhead. She grabbed his red cardigan and pulled him to her with force. She kissed him and Luffy slipped a little yelp. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. They parted and Nami licked her lips in content.

"Yup, sweet." She smiled. Ha! Now she had him!

Luffy grinned and licked his lips. "I hoped you were going to do that." Nami blushed furiously and Luffy laughed. Both gasped when they heard a little explosion. Luffy stood up fast but Nami grabbed his wrist. Luffy looked confused at her. 'Aren't we under attack?' he thought. Nami stood up and she let him to the deck. Both got blinded by the sunlight and it only got worse when they walked to the middle of the deck. Nami took a piece of cloth out of her pocket, which she used as a blindfold. She tied it around Luffy's head and she stepped back.

"Can you see anything?" she asked curious.

"No…"

"How many fingers am I showing?" she asked, holding her hand up with a peace sign.

"Two."

Nami punched his head and tied it even better. "And now?" she asked with a mad scowl. She showed four fingers.

"I don't see anything…" he replied looking around. She heard no whistle, so he wasn't lying… Nami smiled. Luffy yelped again when he felt something sweet, moist and soft against his lips. He smiled as she parted and she returned the smile even though he couldn't see it. Nami grabbed his hand and they went on the dock very carefully.

"Ne, Nami… This island has no city or a town… Why are we here anyway…?" he asked confused. Nami chuckled softly almost unnoticeable. They walked further and Nami was really carefully Luffy didn't fall over protruding tree roots. They were at the centre of the island. Nami put the blindfold off and Luffy's eyes widened in an instant.

The whole island was covered with red flags and decoration. He looked at a huge cake on a table in the middle of the open place. Everywhere were candles lit and music could be heard. He also saw firework on the ground and one which already was used. Luffy figured it was the explosion he heard. The birthday boy looked around in awe.

"One year older, but you stay a child." Chuckled Nami.

Luffy turned in shock "Am I a year older?" Nami facepalmed and sighed 'What the hell does he think a 'Birthday' is anyway?' she thought irritated.

"Yo captain!" Luffy turned when he heard a familiar voice… His first mate and the crew. Luffy's face beamed up. "Happy birthday!"

The whole crew laughed and partied. Nami looked at Luffy and smiled while nipping her champagne.

_'Happy birthday… Luffy…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please be nice to my sis XD We are planning on making a story together by the way :P<strong>

She sign her reviews with: Yasaoneechan, By the way :P


End file.
